The Archon Princess
by x3SkysWishx3
Summary: William Black has a daughter whom a Oracle claims to have a ' great destiny', but what 'great destiny' is planned out for her? Will she become as strong as her father? Will she survive her father's fight with the Court of Blades? Or will she die before she even has the chance? (AU,and several OCs. Several parings.) Cover Art belongs to Esuerc @ Deviantart, thanks again, Esuerc!


_**Birth of The Archon Princess**_

_Just wanted to state the simple fact; I do NOT own Fable or any characters in it. I do however own my own OCs in this. Please be nice, this is my first time posting a fanfiction to this site. Thoughts will be in one quotation marks 'Thought' and flash backs will be in [Flash Back]. Enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you! =)  
_

The sweat rolled down his brow as he finished the spell to strengthen the barrier around the village. 'Soon.', he thought, 'Soon it will all be over, and we will all be safe from your tyranny.' Standing from the spot where he worked the spell, a young boy rushed up to him. "Father..." the boy tugged at William's sleeve, making William look down at him. "Snow? What's wrong?" " The healer lady wanted to talk to you about Mom, she's at home." Snows blue-green eyes held a bit of concern about something William didn't know. "Alright, shall we head home then?" Without anther word Snow quickly turned around, and ran off in the direction of the house. Sighing, William swiftly followed his son. ' I wonder if this is about the baby.. I hope nothing is wrong.' , his thoughts made his worry stronger then he needed it to be. Rushing through the streets, William finally arrived at his home. The house was very large in size, and had three stories, a relatively large front yard, and was settled relatively close to the woods. Walking into the house, William was greeted quickly by the healer of the village. "William Black. ", the healer looked rather old, and her greying hair was showing it clearly. "Healer how is Lithia? " The healer smiled at this question, "She is doing fine, but the babe is due any time now. You should really think about staying home every once and while to help her." "Is that all? Or did you call me here for another reason?" William's voices hide a hint of annoyance at her for trying to tell him what to do. "No. Although, I do need to stay until the baby is delivered. "William nodded to this, delivering a baby wasn't exactly what he did. That and he would be too scared he might crush either the baby or Lithia by just trying to deliver it. William's powers are more used for killing then giving life. "Lithia wishes to speak to you though, William. Please, try not to give her any unpleasant or unsettling news during these times. We all know what you are fighting for, and we appreciate it, but remember Lithia is still pregnant." Nodding, William started up the stairs and down the hall until he reached the last door at the end of the hallway. All of his thoughts seemed to come and go in a blur. Worry started to sink into his very being of what could happen if he was to fail and die at the hands of the Court. William shook his head, 'That won't happen. I will not lose.' His thoughts started to fall on the conversation he had with the Oracle.

[William was called upon by the Oracle; the meeting was to be in the wood landed area close to the town, that way William could keep an eye out if the Court decided to attack. The young girl stood in front of William, her long black hair hid her eyes. She seemed to many people to be just a regular little girl, but William knew better, the magick that he felt coming off of her told him this. "William Black, we have something important to tell you." The Oracle sat down on a tree stump next to him and continued, "The child your wife bares right now is very precious, and very important to the near present and the far future. She is the future of our world, and needs to be protected no matter what." "What do you mean by that? ", confusion was normal when it came to Oracles, but William wasn't as clueless as many other people in Albion. " We cannot tell you that." Sighing, and a bit irritated, William was at a loss for words. "So, it is a girl then?" Nodding the Oracle handed him a bag. "When she is older, give her this. It is a magical bag that has a few items she will need in the future, she will also be able to put any item and any amount of items she wishes into it." William took the bag, it had light blue and red designs a crossed it which looked like runes that he had never seen in his life. The Oracle started to disappear with one last line, "She will be the Archon Princess."]

William had come to the door of his room, softly knocking on the door as he was trying not to scare Lithia, a soft voice from inside the room called, "Come in." Slowly walking into the room, and closing the door behind him, he noticed Lithia lying on the massive sized canopy bed, reading one of her favorite books about magick. William walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Lithia smiled up at him, her green eyes sparkled beautifully in the light, and her red hair shone brightly. "How are you feeling, love?" "I feel amazing right now, almost like I could fly." Lithia giggled softly and smiled at her husband. "Well, I'm happy to hear that." He smiled happily for the first time in the three years he had been fighting the Court, he was truly happy. "Hmm...I wonder what it will be. "Lithia mused quietly rubbing her stomach where the baby was. " Well, I hope it's a girl anyways. " Lithia's smile never left her face, but now it was glowing ever more so than before. William's smile grew too hearing this from her, "Well, if it is a girl, what would we name her?" Lithia looked up at the ceiling of the bed in thought of what she will call the child, and then quickly responded. "Rachael, Rachael Black." Lithia's smile was bright and sweet, it was obvious she was really excited to have their soon to be daughter. Although, it wasn't like the child would be their first, no, defiantly not their first child. They already have had four children, one girl and three boys, all except for Snow and their child on the way had left. William had to get them out on their own, having three fully grown men and women with the powers that they had would have attracted far more attention to the town then William wished, or even needed. Instead he had made a plan; he sent his children out into the world with his teachings and knowledge they needed in order to protect not only themselves but also the other people of Albion. He had also encouraged them to find others like themselves, and continue the line like he had with Lithia, those who had the power and strengthen to become strong as he was. "What do you want it to be, William?" Lithia's eyes turned to him with a curious glint in them. "Huh? Oh!" Lithia giggled at her husband's absent mindedness. "What were you thinking about, Will?" "Sorry, I was just thinking about how I hope it's a girl too." He chuckled at himself rubbing the back of his head. Lithia laughed at him softly and continued to smile softly until she felt something, her eyes widened extremely much and her water broke. "William! The-The baby...!" William's eyes widened, he rushed to the door and yelled down the stairs, "Healer! The baby is on its way!" Everything became a rush, and after several hours of painful labor on Lithia's part, the baby had arrived. Lithia sat in a light blue robe with a smile on her face humming a soft lullaby to her new baby girl, Rachael Black. The Archon Princess.


End file.
